Sparks
by MadWithMusic
Summary: After getting distracted on the road, Dean and Cas end up rolling down the side of a mountain on the way into Denver. Dean ends up injured, leaving Cas to do most of the prep work for the oncoming snowstorm. Dean guides him through it all and when the storm hits and they're left helpless, all Dean and Cas can do is wait.


Snow lightly drifted onto the windshield of the Impala and Cas smiled. "Look, Dean."

"Yeah I know. I see it. There's a big snow storm coming. But we'll be safe and sound in Denver by the time it gets heavy." Dean replied.

Cas rolled down the window and climbed halfway out, letting the snow fall all over him, white powder in his hair and on his coat and shirt.

"First snow of the year." Cas breathed, ducking back into the car.

Dean looked over at him and laughed, flicking a snowflake off the tip of his nose. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Cas grinned, giggling and kissing Dean's cheek.

Dean chuckled before leaning over and kissing Cas, nibbling gently on his bottom lip. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw headlights and a horn started honking. "Dean!" Dean looked up right as he saw a semi-truck heading for them. Instinctively, Dean turned the wheel and the car broke through the protective fencing and began to start rolling down the side of the mountain. At lighting speed, Dean undid his seatbelt and leaned over Cas, protecting him.

The car tumbled down the mountain side, Cas trying his hardest to hold onto Dean. Dean remained alright and in the car until the last few rolls that ripped him from Cas's arms and sent him flying through the windshield.

"Dean!" Cas cried as he lost his grip. The car stopped rolling on it's side and Cas saw blood around the broken windshield. Cas frantically slammed himself against the driver's seat in an attempt to rock the car. After minutes that felt like hours of swinging back and forth, the car tipped upright. Cas immediately climbed out of it and ran through the snow towards Dean who was lying on the ground.

"Dean!" He shouted, falling to his knees beside him. He grabbed Dean's face and shook it back and forth. "Dean look at me!"

Cas heard a quiet groaning and Dean opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Of course I'm okay." Cas said. "You jumped in front of me, Dean. Are _you_?"

"Besides a little loss of consciousness there and a piece of glass in the side I think I'm in ship shape." Dean smirked, nodding towards one side. Cas looked down and saw a large piece of glass jutting out from his side, the snow underneath him red.

"Oh God." Cas whimpered.

"I'm fine. Really." Dean stated.

"Does it hurt? Like more than it should? Do you feel like stomach acid is leaking into your skin?" Cas asked.

"That's a nice thought. But no. It hurts like a bitch, but nothing you wouldn't expect." Dean replied.

"Okay. I'm going to assume you didn't injure anything important." Cas said.

"Why are you needing to assume these things?" Dean sighed.

"Cos I'm gonna pull that thing out." Cas stated.

"Seriously?" Dean scoffed.

"Yeah. You can't walk with it still inside you. The sooner we get it out, the better. The first aid kit's in the trunk right?" Cas continued.

"Should be." Dean nodded.

"Wait here." Cas panted standing back up.

"Can't really go anywhere anyways, can I?" Dean called.

Cas ran to the front of the car and took a breath. "Hopefully you still work." He hit the trunk and he heard a soft clicking behind him. "Fuck yeah." Cas ran back there and rummaged through their camping supplies until he pulled out a blue box complete with bandaids and disinfectants. He went back over to the passenger door and forced the glovebox open. He retrieved an old swiss army knife and ran back to Dean.

"Just hold on a second." Cas muttered, analyzing the glass. "Okay. I got this. I can do this."

"You don't sound very sure of yourself there." Dean mused.

"I'm not." Cas confessed.

"You know that's not something you should tell to the person who you're about to pull a shard of windshield out of them." Dean snorted.

"Sorry, but it's the truth." Cas stated. "I love you. I would never hurt you. So I'm not gonna accidentally murder you."

"That's comforting." Dean smirked as Cas cut away Dean's shirt around the glass, only leaving a few inches in each direction. Cas continued to open the first aid kid and pull out medical tape, gauze, and alcoholic pads.

"This may hurt. A lot." Cas said.

"Well at least you're honest." Dean muttered as Cas placed his fingers gingerly on the shard of glass. "1…2….3…"

Cas slowly began pulling the glass out and Dean let out a long grunt before clenching his teeth and hissing as Cas continued pulling. "Could you go any slower?"

"Sorry. I don't want to yank it in case I accidentally pull out your spleen or something." Cas replied.

Dean laughed, but then regretted that since the glass was still in him.

"Almost there." Cas smiled, wiggling the glass out and dropping it in the snow. "All done. This is gonna sting."

"Great." Dean sighed.

"It's better than a staff infection." Cas muttered, unwrapping the alcoholic pads and wiping down the wound. Dean groaned as expected, waiting for Cas to sterilize everything. Finally, Cas did and he proceeded to apply gauze and tape it on. "One last thing, Dean."

"How much will this hurt?" Dean asked.

"Probably not much." Cas mumbled, pressing the knife into the fabric of his shirt. Once an incision was made, Cas took his hands and wrapped it apart there.

"Nice crop top." Dean smiled.

"Shut up." Cas laughed. "Try and sit up."

"Not happening." Dean winced.

Cas took Dean's hands and gently helped him up to a sitting position. "Hold yourself there."

Dean nodded as Cas wrapped the torn fabric around his waist and tied it, insuring that the gauze and disinfectant remained in place.

"My hero." Dean sighed.

"Let's get you out of the cold, okay?" Cas breathed.

"Definitely." Dean nodded.

"Be careful." Cas said, standing and then gently helping Dean up to a stand. He lead Dean to the car, helping support Dean on one side.

"I know." Dean chuckled, hobbling over to the car.

Cas ushered Dean into the backseat and sat him down. "You're soaking wet."

"I know. I'm cold." Dean replied. "I should piss myself for warmth."

"You wouldn't. Not in the car." Cas stated.

"I would. In the car. But I'm not going to. I'll save that for life or death." Dean laughed.

"Well do that, I would keep my distance from you. Smelly thing." Cas muttered, sitting down next to him. Dean took Cas's hand and held it, holding it in his lap.

"Cell phone work?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. "No cell service still. We haven't had any for miles."

"Fuck." Dean sighed.

"Yeah." Cas muttered. "You should take your clothes off."

"Excuse me?" Dean scoffed.

"Your clothes are wet from the snow. They're going to keep you cold until they dry out, which could be a long time. So for the main time, your only source of keep would be human contact. Me." Cas explained.

"Oh the horror. Having to touch my boyfriend. Woe is me." Dean sang.

Cas smiled and laughed quietly. "I'll wrap you up in my coat. It should keep you warmer. It's not too wet."

"You don't have to baby me, Cas. I'm a grown man you know. I can handle a little cold." Dean chuckled.

"I know. I'm doing this because I want to." Cas stated. "Also my jacket has a whole bunch of fuzzy stuff on the inside so it keeps all the heat in."

"I know what your coat looks like, Dean snickered, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head. Cas placed his hands flat against Dean's chest and started kissing him. Dean hummed and kissed him back, one hand holding Cas's face and the other one unbuckling his belt.

Dean could feel Cas smile against his lips as he reached down and began shimmying his pants off. Cas lifted Dean's legs up onto his lap and removed his pants from his legs one leg at a time.

"Whoa there. My underwear didn't get any wet on it." Dean chuckled.

"I know." Cas stated. "I just want to take them off anyways."

"Well gee Cas, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to get me to have sex with you." Dean smirked.

"Not at all." Cas replied, removing his coat as the rest of his clothes.

"Getting to a point where both of us are completely naked and laying together, seems to say elsewise." Dean mused.

"That's all I want to do, Dean. I swear." Cas said, pushing his pants and underwear off. "I'm not huge on exhibitionism. I just want to lay with you."

Cas gently pushed Dean down on the carseat. He shut the car door and moved to lie right next to Dean, snuggling Dean into his arms and pulling the coat over top of them the best he could. "See? Nice, right?"

"Sure, but I think the fact that we almost just got hit by an 18 wheeler, rolled down the side of a mountain, and I'm bleeding out from my side slightly sours the moment." Dean snorted.

"You're no fun." Cas pouted, kissing Dean's neck and grazing his fingers about Dean's arm.

"I know." Dean laughed, placing a hand in the small of Cas's back.

"But I suppose I love you anyways…" He sighed.

"Yeah. I'm kinda hard to resist." Dean smirked.

"You don't have to tell _me_ that." Cas stated.

* * *

><p>It was starting to get dark - which also meant colder. Cas's original plan - to keep Dean warm - had turned into more of keeping himself warm. Dean had tucked Cas into himself, arms and legs wrapped around him and draped Cas in the majority of the trench coat. Cas was still shivering and had goosebumps.<p>

"Dean I'm cold." Cas whimpered.

"I know baby. So am I. We're just gonna have to stick it out." Dean kissed the top of his head.

"Dean?" Cas whispered after a few moments of silence, beginning to tear up.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean replied.

"What if no one comes for us? What if no one's looking?" Cas choked up, starting to cry.

"Cas, baby." Dean softly ran his hands through Cas's hair. "They're gonna find us. I don't know about me, but people will be looking for you. And the guy driving that 18-wheeler probably called someone. In fact, I bet they're looking for us now."

"You really believe that?" Cas asked.

"I do." Dean smiled reassuringly. "We're gonna be okay."

Cas smiled back at him and hid his face in Dean's chest. Just then, the wind started blowing and snow flew in a broken window.

"Shit." Dean breathed. "Snow storm's gonna be here soon."

"And?" Cas looked up at him.

"And we have to prepare." Dean stated.

"How?" Cas replied.

"I need the medical tape, the knife, the water bottles from the trunk and if you have to use the bathroom, now would be the time. We're gonna be blocked in here for a while. Also I need the lighter or matches or just fire." Dean said. "Grabbing any leftover food that's not smashed could also be helpful."

Cas nodded. "Alright. I'll get those."

"Thanks." Dean smiled as Cas grabbed the trench coat and put it on over his bare body, tying it shut tightly, desperate to keep warm.

Cas got Dean the first aid kid and reopened the trunk. He threw some bags of chips in the backseat along with a half-empty cereal box and a pack of cookies. Then, he lifted the large pack of water bottles and put them on the seat next to Dean along with the knife. Dean immediately got to work with dumping some of the bottles out the window and cutting them up.

"Dean, is it the smartest thing to be wasting water?" Cas asked.

"Cas we're about to be stuck in a blizzard. We're gonna have all the water we need." Dean laughed.

"Oh yeah." Cas muttered. "But what are you doing that for anyways?"

"We're probably gonna be packed in. If we're backed it, we won't be able to breathe. So I'm gonna make a tube basically and stick it way up so we can still get air. And when snow gets in it, we'll just melt it, so we'll have water from there if we need it." Dean exclaimed.

"Wow. That's uh….really smart." Cas stated.

"Not really. It's basically just a makeshift snorkel." Dean laughed.

"I never would've thought of that." Cas said.

"Well that's why I'm the brains and you're the brawn." Dean chuckled.

"How do you know so much about dealing with this situation though?" Cas asked.

"I don't." Dean answered. "All I do know is that if I don't take charge of the situation, I can't be sure that you'll be safe. So I'm just doing what I can to make you safe."

Cas smiled softly as he crawled to the front seat and searched around for the lighter that must've fallen from the pocket.

"And Cas, that was the easy part. I got more for you to do." Dean called.

"Anything." Cas replied, finding the lighter under the seat.

"I need you to get under the car and unhook the fuel line. Pour the remainder of the gas into one of these bottles. You're gonna use that to start a fire a little ways off. It probably won't last long, but it'll get some smoke in the air for the mean time." Dean said.

"You want me to work on your car?" Cas scoffed.

"I'm not that mobile as of right now." Dean snorted. "I'll walk you through it."

"Alright." Cas sighed, falling back to the backseat and handing Dean the lighter.

"Sooner we get it done the better." Dean continued.

"Let's do it now." Cas said.

Dean handed Cas a bottle with the top half cut off. "Use that to catch the gas."

"Okay." Cas breathed deeply, prepping himself and taking his trenchcoat off.

"Why did you just do that?" Dean asked.

"Because I can't get too much snow on the coat. It's the warmest thing we have." Cas stated. "I'll be okay and I'll try not to get my dangly bits stuck in anything."

"That'd be an interesting story." Dean laughed as Cas crouched down to the ground and dragged himself under the car.

"Okay what do I do?" Cas called.

"Under the gas tank area, there should be a white tube." Dean shouted, unsure if Cas could hear him.

"Okay, I see it!" Cas replied.

"Where the tube connects to another tube, place the water bottle underneath there. That is where the gas will come out." Dean continued. "On this car, the fuel line is the female and the line it connects to is the male. That means that the tube that goes into the white tube is kinda like a penis and the white tube like a vagina."

"I've been to sex ed, Dean." Cas retorted.

"Then the vagina of the white tube should have a lock on it. To unlock it, push in the two little buttons on the side and pull. Do it quickly so you don't spill gas on yourself." Dean instructed.

"Done!" Cas said after a moment.

"Now we just wait for it to empty." Dean stated.

After a few minutes Cas spoke up. "Empty!"

"Now to get the fuel line back on, just push it. Force it on there and it should snap. The snap is the sound of the hymen breaking." Dean snorted.

Cas scooted out from the bottom of the car, gasoline in hand. "There. I can't say I've ever stolen a fuel line's virginity before."

"Hopefully it wasn't as fun as stealing mine." Dean smirked.

"Oh shut up. You were _throwing_ your virginity at me and begging me to take it. I stole nothing." Cas purred. "Anyways. Flammable liquid in my hand."

"Be careful with that." Dean said.

"I know, _mom_." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Clear away the snow and put your shirt down. Pour the gas on your shirt then light a twig on fire and throw the twig into the pile." Dean tossed Cas's torn button up out the open door.

"Why my shirt?" Cas asked.

"Cos it's dry. The ground isn't." Dean explained. "Hurry. I don't want you getting sick from the cold."

Cas nodded and took the lighter and shirt in one hand with the gasoline in the other and walked off to an area with fewer trees. He followed Dean's instructions to a T and watched as his shirt lit up in flames. He made sure everything looked right before returning to the car.

"Wash your hands just in case." Dean rolled a water bottle across the seat.

Cas nodded silently, opening the bottle and pouring the water over one hand and then the opposite. He finished the water with a few sips before handing Dean the bottle to use.

"I just need to tape one last one together and then I need you to put it on the outside of the car real securely. Last thing, I promise." Dean stated, tearing a piece of medical tape off and joining one last bottle. "Here."

Cas went to the other side of the car where Dean was laying and pushed the 'snorkel' through the window. Dean took it and aligned it where it was good.

"Now just tape it multiple times in many areas. If it blows off, we're dead. Literally." Dean instructed.

"No pressure." Cas snorted, taking the tape and tearing pieces off.

After that was done, Cas got in the backseat with Dean and laid down on top of him.

"What about the front window? There's kind of a you sized hole in it." Cas asked.

"Nothing we can do. Just grab a bible, say you're sorry for being gay, and pray that the wind blow in our favor." Dean smirked, pulling the trench coat over both of them.

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing hard and cold around them. Snow had blown in through broken windows, but they tried their hardest to melt the snow or kick it on the floor of the car.<p>

"Dean?" Cas choked.

"What?" Dean shivered and looked down at him.

"I'm…I'm scared." Cas whimpered.

"I know you are. You don't have to be. As long as I'm here, you're gonna be safe. I'd die before letting you get hurt." Dean replied.

"Yeah. I know. That's what scares me." Cas stated.

Dean kissed Cas's temple and sighed. "We're gonna be fine. You'll see. Try and go to sleep and when you wake up, we'll be fine. I'll stay up and make sure we don't die of oxygen deficiency."

"And Dean?" Cas said again.

"What? And you better not say you have to go to bathroom because I told you to." Dean responded.

"For the record, I would never just squat down and shit somewhere in the woods." Cas began.

"Well you sure as hell won't be shitting in my car either." Dean retorted.

"No. I won't. Because that's not what I was going to say." Cas replied.

"Thank God." Dean breathed. "What were you gonna say?"

"That I love you." Cas smiled, voice cracking.

"I know." Dean nodded. "I love you too, Cas. So much."

Cas hugged Dean against him, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid crying again.

Dean gently rocked Cas in his arms despite the burning pain in his side. Slowly, Cas's breathing began to slow and Dean kept swaying him until he'd fallen asleep. Dean stayed awake the entire night making sure the tube of water bottles stayed clear of snow.

* * *

><p>Cas opened his eyes and all he saw was almost complete white. Everything was blurry and there was some movement, but he couldn't process what was going on. He could hear slow beeping. There was only one thing he cared about at this moment.<p>

"Dean." Escaped from his lips.

Immediately, there was a shadow hovering over him. "Cas?"

"Dean." Cas repeated raspily, his throat hurting.

"Cas, I'm here." Dean said quietly.

Cas felt someone take his hand and gently rub it.

Slowly, Cas's vision started clearing up and Dean's smiling face came into focus.

"Dean." Cas breathed once again.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean replied.

"Dean."

"Okay, Cas. You're starting to worry me." Dean laughed tensely.

Memories started flooding back into Cas's head. The semi-truck, the accident, the snowstorm, Dean being hurt, being snowed in, and then falling asleep in Dean's arms.

"Am I…Are we…dead? Is this heaven? Hell?" Cas asked.

Dean sighed with laughter. "We're alive. You're in a hospital. And we would definitely not be in heaven."

"Hospital? But the car?" Cas replied.

"That fire you set, apparently the gas mixed in with melted snow and it carried the flame down and lit up a tree. When the rescue helicopter was looking for us, they saw the tree and we were right by it so they found us. You saved our lives."

Cas smiled at him. "So you're okay then?"

"Yeah, Cas." Dean nodded. "We're okay."

"How long…what day is it?" Cas asked.

"Wednesday." Dean answered. "The rescue team couldn't find us until Sunday morning when the storm had finished. It only took them about fifteen minutes to find us, but another hour to get men on foot and dig us out. Apparently the wind had changed and snow blew all inside the car and packed us in. You were sleeping so you didn't wake up. I was in front of you so you were pretty untouched by the snow, but eventually we both passed out since the snow had blocked out airflow. Luckily that was right before they found us. I had been left in the cold though so they said I was in worse condition and I was being treated for Hypothermia and Frostbite. They said that you were only sleeping because of exhaustion. So yeah."

"Well you're just taking all the bullets for me, aren't you?" Cas rolled his eyes, sitting up, but feeling immediate discomfort. "What the hell?"

"What?" Dean frowned.

Cas threw back the blankets and saw a tube running up his hospital gown. "What the…." Cas pulled his hospital gown up to his chest and scoffed at the sight of a catheter. "Oh fuck no."

Dean was staring in shock at Cas; How he completely could've cared less about exposing himself in front of a group of trainee nurses - which in all reality, Cas didn't notice.

"Cas. Put your dress back down." Dean snapped, grabbing it and pulling it down.

"No. That thing has to come out." Cas argued, pulling it back up.

"Cas, there are people right there." Dean hissed.

Cas looked up and saw the group of young women and men in blue uniforms standing in horror at him. "Sorry, I'll make this fast, guys."

"Cas, you won't make this at all." Dean growled.

"Try and stop me." Cas challenged, grabbing the tube that lead to a pouch hanging on the end of the bed and giving it a hard tug. "Fucking shit!"

"That hurt." Cas stated, looking at the nurses who who completely appalled.

"Sorry." Dean mouthed to them. "Cas you can't do that."

"Do what? Remove an uncomfortable and unnecessary device from my urethra?" Cas scoffed. "Sorry, but I will take no shame in that. And also, all this." Cas gestured to the needles and wires. "Isn't necessary either."

"Cas don't you-" Dean began, but Cas already had ripped the IV from his arm and the monitors off his chest.

"Would you like us to call the doctor?" One nurse asked.

"That would be lovely." Dean smiled.

"Not at all." Cas immediately followed.

"Cas…." Dean muttered. "Are you always such a pain in the ass?"

"Yes." Cas stated.

"I suppose I've just numbed to it." He snorted.

"Oh fuck you." Cas laughed.

"Get a three day break and I have to start from day one again." Dean sighed.

"Which means nothing." Cas smirked. "You were my little bitch from the first time you saw me."

"Yeah you wish." Dean snorted.

"Obviously nothing has changed." Cas smiled. "Considering this is our new day 1 and you'll do anything I tell you to."

"Not true." Dean said.

"Yeah we-" Cas started, but stopped and began coughing.

"Cas?" Dean frowned in concern.

"Water." Cas choked. "I need water."

Dean immediately grabbed his cup of water off the table and brought it to him. Cas drank it quickly before handing it back to him and grinning.

"Refreshing." Cas breathed.

"Oh you son of a bitch! That doesn't count! I thought you were choking!" Dean exclaimed.

"Meh." Cas shrugged. "It still proved my point."

"I missed you." Dean grumbled.

"I'm sure you did." Cas sang, leaning over and finally kissing Dean. "Who wouldn't? I'm amazing."

"Oh fuck off." Dean smirked.

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't slept in forever so please excuse any major shittiness. Of which there was a lot. I tried my hardest to spellcheck and grammar check it, but it's hard to do said things on 0 hours sleep. So yeah. There you go. Kindof dark but not so much car accident fic. I guess I was just feeling nostalgic. A 69 Impala came into work today and that's the card that my dad almost died in. He flew through the windshield and ripped his face up. SO I guess I might as well do it to Dean in a 67.


End file.
